superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Riddler
Legion of Doom Team Member The Riddler was a villain from Gotham City. He was a member of the Legion of Doom, and an enemy of Batman. The Riddler undoubtedly had the highest IQ of all Batman's foes. Cold, aloof, and possessed of a steely wit, the Riddler often challenged the SuperFriends to a duel of wits by leaving a trail of riddles, puzzles and cryptograms. In fact, he refused to commit any crime without offering a clue as to how he could be caught. Unfortunately for the Riddler, he had met his match in Batman, who had been able to decipher even his cleverest conundrums. __TOC__ Background Information Edward Nygma was born to a family that feared his intellect and abused him, especially his father. Edward was a former forensic scientist for the Gotham City Police Department. He also designed a video game called “Maze of the Minotaur”. However, the game didn’t sell well. This, combined with his past anger and abuse, drove him to evil, eventually becoming the Riddler. .]] On the parallel-universe of Earth-One, little is known about Edward Nygma or his secret identity as the Riddler. We do know that he is the victim of an intense obsessive compulsion disorder.This obsession was first introduced in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_Vol_1_171 Batman, Vol. 1 #171] (May, 1965), which can be found at the [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database]. We also know that Edward is a puzzle expert, who created a costumed criminal identity for himself, the Riddler. After nearly dying following a failed attempt to kill Batman,As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Comics_Vol_1_240 Detective Comics, Vol. 1 #240] (April, 1957), which can be found at the [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database]. he returns to Gotham City. While in Gotham, he spins his web of crime and mayhem. Batman eventually apprehends the Riddler at the Gotham Museum.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Comics_Vol_1_242 Detective Comics, Vol. 1 #242] (April, 1957), which can be found at the [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database]. A few years later, Edward is released from prison. He tells Batman and Robin that he has reformed and wants to help them fight crime. He leads the Dynamic Duo to the underground hideout of the Molehill Gang and tries to confound the Duo with riddles. Batman is eventually able to defeat the Riddler by deactivating the suit. Riddler is then sent back to prison.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_Vol_1_171 Batman, Vol. 1 #171] (May, 1965), which can be found at the [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database]. Edward eventually breaks out of prison and tries to free himself of his compulsion to leave riddles as clues, with psychological conditioning. As the Riddler, he continues his crime spree. He is soon apprehended again by Batman.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_Vol_1_179 Batman, Vol. 1 #179] (March, 1966), which can be found at the [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database]. The Riddler is able to break out of prison again. He will continue on this routine with Batman for the next several years.This continuity is from the Silver Age version of the character. Continuity from Filmation series: The Batman/Superman Hour (1968-1969) The Riddler teams up with the Penguin and together they believe that they have discovered Batman's secret identity but in the end they were proven wrong. He would also team up with up with Joker, Penguin, and Catwoman for various capers. On one occasion, the Riddler teamed up with Joker and Penguin to ensure that Joker became mayor. They later captured Robin and left a riddle behind to trap Batman. Together they even tried to destroy Robin's confidence. However, he and the Joker often fight over the difference between jokes and riddles, and accuse each other of stealing the other person’s gimmick. They have a grudge against each other because of this. The Riddler would often use disguises to commit various crimes and leaves behind more riddles. He would return over the years to threatened Batman and Robin again. Powers and Abilities *'A Master at Creating Riddles:' The Riddler was skilled at creating riddles for the SuperFriends to solve. * Genius-Level Intelligence: Supreme problem-solver, criminal mastermind. He is a genius with brilliant deductive power. His mind excels with puzzles, minds games, and manipulations. * Expert Detective: he possesses great deductive skills and analytic ability. * He also carries a golden question mark cane, which he electrocutes people with if they can’t solve his riddles. Weaknesses *'Compulsively Honest:' His inability to hide his true intentions and/or motives. Although, Wonder Woman uses the Lasso of Truth on him for convenience’s sake. * Obsessive Compulsion: Mind games * Autism Spectrum Disorder. A common symptom of this disability is a fixation on something unusual, riddles in his case. He also sometimes speaks with an odd tone of voice, can be irritating, and is socially awkward. His high intellect suggests Asperger Syndrome, a type of autism. Vehicles The Riddler Mobile Legion of Doom Team Members Episode Appearances Notes *The Earth-Two / Golden Age Riddler first appeared in Detective Comics, Vol. 1 #140 (October, 1948).Go to [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Comics_Vol_1_140 Detective Comics, Vol. 1 #140] (October, 1948). :* The version of the Riddler was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Dick Sprang. :*The Earth-Two Riddler appeared last in Detective Comics, Vol. 1 #142.Go to [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Comics_Vol_1_142 Detective Comics, Vol. 1 #142] (December 1948). *The Earth-One / Silver Age Riddler first appeared in Batman, Vol. 1 #171 (May, 1965).Go to [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_Vol_1_171 Batman, Vol. 1 #171] (May, 1965). *His last name is spelled “Nygma” or “Nigma”. In some stories, his parents have the last name ”Nashton”. * The version of the Riddler was created by writer Gardner Fox and artist Sheldon Moldoff. : External Links * For more on the Riddler ([[New Earth])] see article at Wikipedia * Go to the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/The_Riddler Riddler Disambiguation Page] go to the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/ DC Database]. Reference Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Batman enemies Category:DC characters Category:Live-action characters